


莱茵的黄金

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cold War, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: Summary：特工韦德兰·乔尔卢卡奉命抓捕叛逃特工卢卡·莫德里奇。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：查理笛/万笛  
> 分级：NC-17  
> Warning：三角关系；东欧情杀（笑）；硬核玩心玩家X3。

CH1  
距离感和方向感在长期的强制睡眠和视觉剥夺中变得很差，只能猜到车趁着夜色停下。司机和看守们轮流开了两千公里，终于靠近了国境线，即便是意志再坚定、信仰再忠诚的特工，也不会反对在以小旅馆作为幌子存在的安全屋中过夜。头上的黑色布袋被拿下的时候，卢卡·莫德里奇没有闻到他已经习以为常的氯仿味儿，毕竟这几天他意识清醒的时间相当少，每次重新昏迷都是因为麻醉剂，金色长发欢呼雀跃着得到解放，在主人抗拒突如其来的光线刺入眼中而摇头的动作中渐渐重新被理顺，只剩下两撮足够倔强的短簇支棱在脑后。他抬不起手去抹掉眼泪，在被戴上手铐前，有人卸下了他双肩的关节，查理只在旁边看着他跪倒在地蜷缩成一团，痛得倒吸冷气，没拦着。  
那可真疼啊。长时间的脱臼让他总是在怀疑大脑已经无法控制的上肢是否还健在，而且从西班牙到南斯拉夫，气温越来越低，莫德里奇被带走的时候上身只穿着衬衣，袖子卷到胳膊肘的位置，套着伊万的西服裤，裤脚整个耷拉在脚面上，拖沓着被室内拖鞋的后跟蹂躏——本来打算当天晚上丢进洗衣机的，那对他而言不太合身，毕竟你不能要求一个本来也不是很讲究的男人手里攥着小面额的比塞塔，只是去楼下的小酒馆买两瓶啤酒和一份炸薯角还得穿得有多光鲜得体，巴塞罗那的秋冬季节又不冷。押解叛逃者的军警并不特别在乎囚犯的身体健康，他们的工作目标是让卢卡·莫德里奇活着回到克罗地亚接受审判，如果生了病？那不是更好吗，就免去担心中途逃跑了。  
直到这么多天之后，所有人都才有床睡，莫德里奇虽然没有那么好的待遇，但是作为俘虏和叛逃者，能分到暖气片旁边的地铺，和一套厚实的床褥，就已经没有抱怨的立场了。他的右手右脚都被拷在热水管上，睡觉时得非常老实本分才能保证不被烫伤——他大睁着眼睛，盯着天花板发呆，没人能猜出他在想什么，韦德兰·乔尔卢卡回到房间里来。直到这么多天之后，他们才第一次真正意义上的独处。  
高大的黑发特工坐在床尾，双手抱胸，卢卡转过脸去看他，面部肌肉挤了挤，像是在回忆怎么笑。  
“Vedran.”他张嘴，用口型叫乔尔卢卡的名，第二次尝试才发出声音，“Vedran.”  
“我说过的，如果你敢离开我，我就杀了你。”  
“我也很想你，Charlie。”这一回，莫德里奇终于笑了。

“我不明白。”在交换唾液的间隙，黑发的特工相当危险地，用大拇指指根的部分碾磨着莫德里奇的喉结，那个随着吞咽和呼吸的动作上下滚动的，藏在薄薄的皮肤下的脆弱的东西，他们自从幼年共同受训起，就破坏过不少，不论是谁，其实致死的原因也就屈指可数的几项，谁都一样，“你为什么要回来，Luciano。你应该已经死了。是我杀了你。”  
卢卡只能被压制着，急促地喘息，气流在肺部鼓动，胸膛像个快要破了的风箱，任由韦德兰温热湿滑的舌头一下一下舔舐他颈部侧面那道长得有些狰狞、甚至一路延伸到锁骨的疤痕，他的脖子被割开的那次是他们最后一次共同行动，出发前的那个晚上他们也如今日一样肢体交叠，亲密得如同连体兄弟，尽管从体型上来看韦德兰比他大了整整一圈，莫德里奇直到透骨的凉意和血腥味一起涌进逐渐冰结的脑时才开始回想查理是不是割开了前夜他吻过的皮肤，那一刀太冷了，带走了所有温柔的触感，然后他耸了耸肩，接受了查理给予他的死亡。他不回答查理的问题，黑发绿眼睛的男人往他脱臼的肩窝按过去，痛得整个人都在战栗，没吭声，只是瞪着眼睛，用瞬间苍白的没了任何表情的脸当做最后的盔甲。  
他们是一起长大的，彼此之间都太了解，身体，精神，欲望，信仰，灵魂，那些使他们之所以是他们的东西，钢铁的荆棘交缠不休，一路延伸到漫天只有血与火，却异常宁静的世界尽头。所以那样的痛楚也只是受训课程中必须通过的一环，同样，接受被上级牺牲的命运也是。乔尔卢卡收回手，他不是审讯官，没有给叛逃者做笔录的义务，只有完成命令才是他活着的动力所在。他也不会告诉卢卡在下手抓他之前，曾经在伊万·拉基蒂奇的公寓马路对过的那栋建筑里监视了他们生活整整半个月，看事业蒸蒸日上的建筑设计师和曾经的间谍现在的三流小说杂志自由供稿人在那间屋子里共同生活，白天那个姓拉基蒂奇的金发男人出门上班，卢卡就留在房子里，就在那扇窗前看书写稿，偶尔出门见编辑，或者只是下楼拿杂志社汇来的稿费，晚上伊万回来他们会一起遛那条达尔马提亚犬，赶在食品店打烊前买好第二天卢卡要吃的食物，周末一起去诺坎普，以及睡前会做爱。他的卢奇亚诺和其他男人赤身裸体地滚在一起，白皙精瘦的肉体偶尔会在窗沿的位置起起伏伏，嶙峋的肩胛和背肌山谷凹陷的脊椎线条绷紧如一张弓，韦德兰·乔尔卢卡在望远镜里见到这一切，他一度以为自己这辈子只能在梦中再次见到莫德里奇那副寻找到灵魂的安置之所的神情了——曾经他才是的，只有他。  
乔尔卢卡第二次在莫德里奇无声地抽搐着射精，完全退出又猛然把阴茎整个儿捅进去之后，终于得到了断断续续的呻吟，他们有近三年的时间没见面，于是莫德里奇的新生活就把过去十三年的记忆全部抹去了，甚至那具躯体好像也发生了一些变化，这个矮小的金发男人的忍耐力可比以前糟糕多了，乔尔卢卡想，他故意放慢了速度，耐心地等莫德里奇睁开眼睛，眼眶被倔强而克制的泪水染得通红，才低头去吻他。他的卢奇亚诺只是平静地看着天花板，仿佛这一切的狼藉和他没有任何关系——直到最敏感的那点被攻击，伪装的假面方才会流露出几道裂纹。这可曾经是整个南斯拉夫最好的卧底间谍，接受过铁托的亲手授勋，甚至在克格勃都找不到比他更出色的，韦德兰·乔尔卢卡知道。他猜莫德里奇这几年被那个叫拉基蒂奇的小子照顾得太好了。  
“你以前是很会忍耐的。”他意有所指，又像是在追忆并不遥远的过去，身下这具躯体比记忆中要稍微瘦一些，像是他的那一刀真的从莫德里奇身上带走了格外有分量的东西，只是腔内湿暖的触感依旧，“也并不像现在这么喜欢哭。”  
卢奇亚诺在这温吞得宛如永无止境的刑求中持续颤抖，在痛楚、屈辱和情欲中找回理智其实不算很容易，但是他还是慢慢地扬起嘴角，乔尔卢卡见过他的这副表情，在他们还是少年的时候，食堂大婶多往碗里放一个油炸芝士球就能让莫德里奇这么笑起来，后来他们遇到很多事，莫德里奇便越来越少这么笑——但是他和拉基蒂奇黏糊着依偎在一起，看着那条斑点狗在他们脚边蹦蹦跳跳，甚至是在公园的草坪上拉屎又去拿鼻子拱那一坨恶臭的东西，那个笑容都能出现。乔尔卢卡突然并不想听到他的囚犯的回话，那一定不是他喜欢听到的。  
但是卢卡·莫德里奇还是说了出来。  
“伊万并不需要我忍耐什么。”  
他的双臂无力地平放在身体两侧，像是已经从身体上拆卸下来了，查理从来没忘记过莫德里奇的习惯，他是很喜欢大范围的肢体接触的，情到浓时查理总能得到长久而又亲昵的拥抱；在又一次故意的过深的顶弄后莫德里奇吃吃地笑了，他盯着乔尔卢卡的脸，但是乔尔卢卡知道莫德里奇眼里的人却并不是他。  
是啊，韦德兰·乔尔卢卡想，卢奇亚诺当然不会知道，他不仅监视他和拉基蒂奇生活，还安了窃听器，这对令旁人羡慕的金发同居人那些所有甜蜜的情话，在床上的长叹和叫嚷，乔尔卢卡一个字都没错过，他还从来没听过卢奇亚诺那么高声地喊过上帝的名号，也从来不认识那个听着舌头沾了蜜糖才会讲出来的情话就嘿啦嘿啦傻笑的卢卡·莫德里奇。他的卢奇亚诺也不会知道，当乔尔卢卡发现拉基蒂奇可不只是个建筑设计师的时候，心中的狂怒与狂喜。那个金发碧眼，油嘴滑舌的小子，没有对莫德里奇说一句实话，就妄想把他的卢奇亚诺从身到心都骗到手，骗一辈子。  
只可惜命令里没有杀掉伊万·拉基蒂奇这一项。他带着卢卡离开巴塞罗那的时候，依然在为此而感到遗憾。  
“抱一抱我吧，Luciano。”乔尔卢卡恳求道，他的掌心覆盖在那道狰狞蜿蜒的长疤上，凹凸不平的新皮肤因为反复的出冷汗黏糊糊的，“我很抱歉，让你一直这么疼。”在莫德里奇惨烈的尖叫声中把他那错位的左臂关节强行推回了原位，“这件事你得怪那个拉基蒂奇，他比表面看上去难缠多了。”  
那个瑞士雇佣兵出身，伺候过这个世界上最大的有神论骗子、封建阶级遗毒的克罗地亚族人，和驻扎在西德的美国人情报官纠缠不清的家伙，有着比他外表看上去要坚毅百倍的神经，和超强的侦查追踪能力，为了甩开他，乔尔卢卡硬是把回克罗地亚的路程弯弯绕绕地多开了一倍左右的车程，专门挑山林间的小路走，也是让所有抓捕行动小组的人们苦不堪言。好在这个傍晚他们终于没在望远镜里看到那辆锲而不舍地跟了他们两千公里的标致汽车。  
“他是……”  
乔尔卢卡感到莫德里奇的左手抬了起来，像过去那样，安抚意味极强地抚摸他的鬓角，然后头皮猛然一痛。  
“没事的，Charlie，没事的，不要紧。”他听到卢卡·莫德里奇说道，“你不会失心疯到，真的以为……我不知道底细的随便什么人，都是可以操我的吧？啊？Vedran？”

伊万·拉基蒂奇刚准备踹门，门就从里面自己打开了。卢卡·莫德里奇赤身裸体地站在他面前，只在腰间草草裹了条浴巾，右手边拄着那根还和手铐相连的热水管，房间里弥漫着过热的水蒸气，直往门外逃，还有一些不长眼的扑向他的滑雪面罩。  
“Luka，”他尴尬地放下手里的枪，莫德里奇那副表情基本上约等于“给你三十秒时间挣扎，否则下场等同于那个趴在床上的蠢货，老子一定会用这根水管把你们的脑花都敲出来，搅拌搅拌做成草莓奶昔喝下去”，伊万知道他做得不太对，嗯，在恋爱中对伴侣不够坦诚，怀有些许不可告人的目的，哪怕他的爱意是真实的，卢卡因此而生气也绝对可以理解——多么生气都是可以理解和接受的，哪怕真的要挖出他的脑子当草莓奶昔喝也行，如果莫德里奇舍得的话。但是伊万·拉基蒂奇可以坦荡地，在生命的最后一刻亲吻被钉在十字架上的耶稣的脚背发誓，在教会医院里见到卢卡·莫德里奇的那一瞬间，他恍惚间以为见到了报福音的加百列，即使那个加百列被层层绷带包裹着，因为重伤的关系连声音都发不出来。他关上门，莫德里奇面无表情地站在水池前用冷水冲洗被烫伤的右手手掌，和他在镜子里对视。  
“我可以解释这些。”拉基蒂奇举起双手，“我，我真的很……”  
“抱歉？得了吧。没必要。”卢卡低头弯腰，把整个脑袋都塞到了冰凉的水流下，比起其他的那些有的没的，几天没得洗头发才是最让他感到烦躁的，再加上他又意识到没有他在家看着，那条达尔马提亚犬一定又会偷偷在壁炉脚的红砖上撒尿，清理的时间越晚越难搞，一旦想起来他就莫名抓狂，“真慢。像你。”  
拉基蒂奇知道卢卡指的什么。他保护宗座的那几年，遇到的最多的是各种极端宗教分子，或者极端反宗教分子，习惯性的是制服敌人，而不是要对方的性命，他在隔壁房间放倒抓捕小组的人，终究还是没开枪，即便他知道那些人随时都可能要了莫德里奇的命。乔尔卢卡接到的命令是抓叛逃者回国，可陪着乔尔卢卡一同行动的那些人想要的更多，拉基蒂奇花了三年时间，以及他的满腔爱意，都没能让莫德里奇松口，那些人一定不会有他的耐心。  
他甚至不去问卢卡·莫德里奇是什么时候知道他的真实身份。或许在他们相遇的第一眼，无声的染血的加百列眯着眼睛看他走近，就从他走路的步幅和仪态上知道了他究竟是什么人，可是卢卡·莫德里奇还是在他提议一起去巴塞罗那生活时反复端详着那枚套在无名指上的戒指，细细的一枚金属圈，只在内侧刻着他俩名字的简写，笑着说好。  
“那我要拿他怎么办？”他问卢卡，指的当然是后脑勺结结实实地挨了一下的韦德兰，“也要在他的喉咙上割一刀吗？”  
“Raketa，”卢卡用手指作梳，和湿漉漉的头发搏斗着，一边移动到他面前，踮脚吻他，“别为了我强迫自己做你不擅长的事。”

拉基蒂奇有点局促，他坐在椅子上，距离已经被热水浸得湿透的那一摊狼藉尽可能远，卢卡·莫德里奇豪放至极、浑不在意地坐在面朝下趴在床上的查理身边，岔开腿，曲起右膝，往脚腕上皮肉翻卷的新鲜伤口上缠绷带，为了强行把那根热水管拆下来，他不仅得一直伪装早已暗自恢复原样的右手始终是报废状态，用血肉之躯和水泥钢铁对抗的后果也显而易见。伊万·拉基蒂奇本来觉得自己的人生已经蛮传奇精彩的了，却还是没想到会有这么一天，下意识地拨弄着拿在手里的滑雪面罩。  
那句话怎么说来着，夹在现任及现任的前任之间的修罗场？最后拉基蒂奇还是张开嘴，口型保持在“O”的那个状态，有点像他一以贯之的语言习惯，以“哦亲爱的Luka”作为开头，操作基本与“哦我的主我的天使”一模一样，卢卡很不满地啧了一声，以他过去的战绩来说，其实真的流血受伤的次数无限接近于零，而且一般处理伤口这种“小”事都有别人来，让他自己、或者和他同组的自己人受伤是耻辱的事，久而久之急救技能便退化了，现在看着血从已经缠了好几圈的绷带里渗出来，烦躁程度基本上与半夜被加班晚归的拉基蒂奇开关衣柜门找换洗衣物的动静吵醒持平，恨不得手上就有把订书机。  
“我来，我来。”拉基蒂奇见不得莫德里奇露出那种事情不顺利、于是便义无反顾地和全世界作对的表情，屈膝半跪，从他这个角度看过去，那条浴巾什么都遮不住，但是他当做什么都没看到，抿着嘴唇，直到莫德里奇慢悠悠地，用手指玩他的头发，指甲描绘额头上方的发际线，指尖的皮肤压着发根，好像这颗大好头颅是某种奇妙的玩具。  
“你想要的东西，我确实有。”拉基蒂奇在这片短暂的宁静中听莫德里奇第一次和他正面谈论他们的工作，他们都已经在表面意义上远离了一段时间的那种工作，要得到铁托钟爱的魔术师的一句实话，很多特工都打过极度夸张的赌，从肯尼迪家族的权柄到天安门广场正中间挂肖像的特权，一个加勒比海小国的王位，或者一座位于刚果的钻石矿，甚至是奇琴伊察金字塔下阿兹特克人失落的黄金。可是实际上莫德里奇很少说谎，他厌恶谎言，捏造，编纂——用诚实到令人难以置信的语言艺术玩弄人心才是他的哲学。拉基蒂奇不知道是不是该感到荣幸，莫德里奇爱他，所以他会如此直白地说实话，即便这代表着点明双方的身份和目的，会使他们难以再回到巴塞罗那的那段甜蜜。  
“求你，别说了。”  
“……只是它永远都只会放在距离我心脏最近的地方。和我一起被埋葬。”  
“我就注定，一无所得吗，Luka？”  
“如果我不算的话？‘莱茵的黄金’……”包扎进入尾声，莫德里奇转过身，去敲了敲查理的小腿，“别装睡了，我猜你也想知道的，至少苏联人要你必须知道。Vedran，但是你得起来听。”


	2. Chapter 2

CH2  
韦德兰·乔尔卢卡察觉到事情不对劲，是在按照命令杀死卢卡·莫德里奇的两个小时之后，他坐在房间里，前一夜的体温已经完全散了，卢奇亚诺的几根金发留在枕头上，除了回到这个家里的只有他一个人之外，好像其他什么都没有变。  
莫德里奇叛变了。他的脑袋里依然有个声音在回荡，背叛了我们的国家，和北约勾结在一起，我们有证据表明他在这次行动中计划逃走，协助他的势力来自军情六处。他试着和给他这道荒唐得有点过了头的命令的人争辩，然而代表着国家意志的声音依然强硬地继续说下去，提示他一个顶级的特工是多么令勃列日涅夫的政权恐惧，想必苏联很乐于用丰厚的报酬来换得这一条对于南斯拉夫而言已经没有用处的，且十分危险的人命。乔尔卢卡的那一日过得恍惚，却又格外清醒，他仿佛是被魔法封印在镜子里，和莫德里奇一起潜入、调查、撤离，在布置好的陷阱里麻利地割开他最爱的人的脖子的那个乔尔卢卡并不真的是他，温热的血沾满他的手，也淌满了刀柄，干涸在开了放血槽的匕首底部——他机械麻木地擦拭着匕首，直到无意间碰到一个硬邦邦的物体。  
他的配枪。  
他是什么时候开始，认为要杀死卢卡·莫德里奇，非得用刀子割开那条纤细的脖颈放放血才行呢？乔尔卢卡愣愣地看着自己的双手。“如果可以选择死法，我想被抹脖子。就，这儿一刀，就够了。”就因为那样比较经济环保，既方便了收殓尸体的人，也方便验尸官。卢卡·莫德里奇总是在乔尔卢卡快忘记这件事的时候重新提及，他们接触杀人的课程有点太早了，但是对于刚成立的南斯拉夫这个国家来说，也早不到哪里去；那时候莫德里奇还没有教官的讲台高，他得骑在查理的脖子上才能看见玻璃后封闭的行刑室里的场景，背叛了祖国的特工被戴上眼罩固定在椅子上，教官从那可怜鬼身后极其轻柔地捂着那张尖叫的嘴，用匕首使鲜红色的液体井喷而出，大概就是那副景象吓到了他，让他总是念念不忘。  
苏联人在那之后接触了乔尔卢卡。他答应做双面间谍，隐隐约约地觉得如果暴露了，可以用同样的方式死去，那样很不错。  
“……你这对青梅竹马下心理暗示的魔鬼。”男人翻了个身，对在床上找了个舒服的姿势，准备发表长篇大论的小个子抱怨，“你这个小骗子。小魔鬼，你居然敢从十几岁就开始给我下心理暗示，让我亲手杀你，你居然能这么做，你真的是魔鬼。是我见过的最恶劣的魔鬼。”  
“这就……听上去顺耳多了，Charlie。”卢卡·莫德里奇的脸上只剩下了纯粹的骄傲和求夸奖，他的业务水平得到了肯定，是最让他开心的事儿，其次则是被赞赏审美品位。在这个满是诡异和尴尬气氛的时空中，诡骗师却始终镇定自若，仿佛这一场荒诞、且充满荒凉色彩的抓捕只是他早已布置好的游戏关卡，闯关的玩者早在十几年前就已然定下，他只需要交叉手指，观赏这一切，便是至高的娱乐和奖赏。然而诡骗师也是无比孤独的，他诚实地挥洒着自己的天赋和才能，却无法去要求那些在他无尽藏般丰富的游戏棋盘上跳舞的棋子不对此感到愤怒、折辱和恐惧，更别提意识到他的真面目的玩者还会像从前那样毫无芥蒂地爱他了。  
仔细想一想吧，毫无防备、也无力防备的情况下，被植入各种心理暗示，警醒过来的人只能陷入更深的惊疑和恐惧，连思考方式和逻辑都成为了提拉木偶的线，就连路人的无心之言、甚至只是完全无关的物品落入眼中，都会成为触发这暗示的机关。那么那份爱意是内心真实的萌动，还是被有目的地引导、安排，最后生发出的人造之花呢？  
可是即便如此，诡骗师依然用他的方式坚持爱着人类。远在巴塞罗那的他都能知道查理在为苏联人做双面间谍的事，克罗地亚国内毫无察觉是不可能的。比起莫德里奇的项上人头，铁托的情报部门更想知道的是“莱茵的黄金”的真相，在达到这层目的之前，他的性命可是很宝贵的——但是查理不一样。  
卢卡还想继续解释整个事件的来龙去脉，屋外响起了螺旋桨叶高速切割空气的轰鸣。他在被四道充满责难意味的目光洞穿身体的时候终于往不存在的撤退路线上瑟缩了一些。

开直升机的也是个金色头发的年轻男人，在脑后扎了个格外朴素少女风格的长马尾辫，只是他骨架太大，并不会被别人认错性别，见到莫德里奇、以及跟在他身后的查理和伊万的那个瞬间，他非常戏谑地，用一种好戏开锣的神情咧开了嘴。  
“安抚好了哈？”  
“……还没有。”  
“那你要怎么办呢，我可怜的Luka，你要怎么办呢？我可怜的小Captain？”  
“幸灾乐祸。我会和Suba抱怨你的……不许私下开赌局！听到了吗！就，不许！”卢卡尖叫着，让分贝压过直升机的巨大噪音，“回巴塞罗那之前，去里耶卡。”

一周后。  
一条湿滑的舌头在韦德兰·乔尔卢卡的鼻尖上一通狂扫，那只达尔马提亚犬口中呼出的气体终于把他熏醒了。他没什么好吐的了，感谢上帝，和马克思，终于没什么好吐的了。  
“你醒了。”那个有着下垂眼的，圆头圆脑的小伙子，被卢奇亚诺叫马特奥的那个，从门外探头探脑，揪着大狗的耳朵把查理解放出来，“哦，它又尿在你床脚了。顺便一提。船长在驾驶舱，如果你一定要知道的话。”  
乔尔卢卡扶着床头柜爬起来，莫德里奇的船从里斯本出航，绕过好望角，现在他们已经航行在印度洋上了。他从不知道自己能晕船到这么严重，或许是水土不服，又或许精神方面受到巨大冲击也反映到了肉体上，总之这一周他过得非常狼狈，唯一让他感到欣慰的是，那个叫拉基蒂奇的臭小子也晕船，还对很多水手们司空见惯的罐头食品严重过敏，船医雷比奇指着水肿成一颗巨大的粉色猕猴桃的前瑞士雇佣兵放声狂笑，毫无良心可言，希波克拉底如果泉下有知，一定能气得让地中海都沸腾起来。  
就好像“莱茵的黄金”能让整片地中海都被污染成金黄色那样。  
“哦，对了！”科瓦契奇又从门外转了回来，但是看上去更像是达尔马提亚犬在拽着他往查理的舱室走，查理清醒的时候被卢卡抱怨了，说鬼知道为什么明明是他和伊万养了那条狗那么久，那条狗却对查理一见钟情，现在他像极了被剥夺探视权的离婚男人，“我，我赌你赢！”年轻的水手笑起来的样子像极一只憨厚的雪橇犬，“加油啊！Charlie！”  
乔尔卢卡在一层甲板上找到趴在护栏上呕吐的拉基蒂奇，老实说，他们晕船如此严重，和船长过于狂野的驾驶风格也不无关系，可是这艘船上其他人都适应良好，就显得他们这种旱鸭子格外丢人。查理摸过去摇摇晃晃地给了伊万一拳，没什么力道。但是这姑且是乔尔卢卡的一种立场的表达。诡骗师也是需要被人类爱着的，至少他对爱着的人从来都诚实——只从他说出来的那些话来看。有着过分温柔和漂亮的眼睛的男人眨了眨眼，达尔马提亚犬的吠叫从驾驶舱顶传过来，于是拉基蒂奇也捏起拳头。  
在平静的海波间高速行驶的武装商船慢慢降速，停在大洋中央。  
“嘿。”科瓦契奇又从不知道什么地方冒了出来，“船长说了，你们放心打，这片海域好多鲨鱼，尸体总是被消费得特别快。”  
他指了指抱着狗和朗姆酒瓶，盘腿坐在高处的那个小小的影子，“还有，船长也说了，他坐庄，你们尽兴，开始前要给自己下注吗？”

END（？）

一些设定补完

1、克罗地亚在二战时期为纳粹占领，是为“克罗地亚独立国”，于是“莱茵的黄金”的设定就此诞生。“莱茵的黄金”本体为纳粹德国藏在克国境内的生化武器，作用是污染海洋水体，使水中微生物灭绝，有害藻类巨量增生，颜色为金黄色。  
2、莫德里奇确实找到了“莱茵的黄金”。然而他立刻意识到自己的国家现存的国力和科技水平无法消化掉这个纳粹遗毒，而在冷战时期这种武器无论被苏或美得到，都只会是将他的故土变成武装冲突的焦土，同时在争夺的过程中万一生化武器泄露，整个地中海周边国家都会遭受大量人员伤亡，因此决心不惜一切手段保守住这个秘密。存放坐标文件的微型文件筒替代了他左肩的一截锁骨，趁着被查理割喉之后的手术做了替换，跟他串通好的医生是个垂着眼看上去不太精神的意大利人，因此他才说“会埋在距离我心脏最近的地方”。同时，也是因为此，莫德里奇才没有办法自行恢复关节脱臼、必须要借助外力。  
3、军情六处的协助人叫贝克汉姆，虽然没有明示。  
4、莫德里奇通过给杂志社供稿与他召集的同伴交流情报。  
5、查理和伊万的落草大概是这个冷战AU脑洞正剧的前传，这艘船将开往婆罗洲，过一阵子会有一家武器商会和武装运输公司在那儿成立。如果有时间会稍微展开一些这个世界观下的格子军团的各种故事，比如维达是怎么落草的，比如科瓦契奇是怎么上贼船的，还有之后在婆罗洲这帮斯拉夫老爷们儿是怎么狂野硬核地生活的……之类的。  
6、是，是黑礁风味，没错。致难以毕业的中二病。干杯。

以上。


	3. CH3.5 非常规载具组装研究

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：乔尔卢卡的舱室有条内部通话线路，这个属于胜利的晚上本不该响起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：查理笛/万笛  
> 分级：NC-17  
> Warning：合法3P；一些可能会引起观感不适的捏造背景，巴尔干伤痕文学意味的那种；某种神秘的雨林油膏；假酒有害身心健康；无能狂怒；angry/comfort sex。

正文

经过四十七天的环岛低速航行，十八天的不上陆停泊，Solokovi号的乘员们终于得以用双脚站立在简陋的码头上，面前泥泞破落的棚户区渔村将会在三天内清场，之后就是按照设想，重新规划建造，并且开始全新的冒险了。一个现代化的滨海小镇将会建起来，克罗地亚人们就隐藏在沿街店铺的背后，将利益的饵不动声色地甩进微浊的水中。  
鱼会自动摆起尾巴凑过来的。加里曼丹岛的四季都脱不开高温潮湿多雨这几个字，韦德兰·乔尔卢卡趁着夜色从接驳的快艇上登船，餐厅里的胡闹还没到气氛最浓烈的那一刻，他把披在身上的雨衣折叠挂在栏杆上，和同行的年轻人们致意，便往自己的舱室去了。  
途中他遇上捏着十几张美元从餐厅出来的科瓦契奇。年轻的水手不知道是在什么赌局中又赚了一笔大的，脸上的得意连钢丝球都抹不掉，于是查理礼节性地向他询问了莫德里奇的行踪，科瓦契奇挠了挠头，说宴会还没过半，船长就脸色铁青地走了，走之前摔了个杯子，不知道是为了什么。有拉基蒂奇跟着。下面的人面面相觑，不消三秒钟就开了新的赌局。  
我知道为什么。查理对马特奥说，不是你们的错，别放在心上，你可以再回去续摊。  
“不不不。”年轻人摆手，一溜烟往瞭望台去了，“我去替耶德瓦伊，他在上面应该快馋疯了。”  
查理回到舱室，达尔马提亚犬无精打采地趴在床脚，见到是他，耳朵和尾巴都一起竖起来摇了摇，终于能到陆地上玩耍，大概这家伙是最开心的，查理看着狗爪上残余的泥巴，和留在他的床单上已经干涸固定成块状的泥爪印，连揍狗的气力都没有。他赶到越南人的地盘，却发现渔村的实际控制人已经死了，看上去像是被逼到走投无路的境地，只得自戕，婆罗洲太乱了，各种势力都犬牙交错地交织在一起，啃咬着不新鲜的肉，也啃咬着彼此的骨血，他们这些身材高大、皮肤白皙的白种人，从越南人的窃窃私语中离开，不知道这一进一出就已经产生了多少的敌意，又激活了多少的眼线。  
我们的生意才刚刚开始，Vedran，莫德里奇在他出发前特意叮嘱，想要在这里落脚，得非常谨慎才行。  
乔尔卢卡还想再尝试着回忆他看到的越南人死亡现场的细节，那条通话线路唐突地在寂静中炸响，他怀着疑惑接起来，刚叫了一声卢奇亚诺。  
“是我。”伊万·拉基蒂奇低声说，“你……你能现在过来吗？出了一些状况。”  
乔尔卢卡其实并不讨厌拉基蒂奇这个人，毕竟在莫德里奇逃亡隐居在西班牙的那三年里，受到的无微不至的照顾是真实的，但是他从来不是一个大度的男人，或者说但凡是脑子正常的男人，都不会大度到能够接受和别人共享自己的爱人。至少在现在这个时代，对于开放式的恋爱关系的接受度远没有活在下一个世纪的年轻人们那么高。对于他们之间这种相当尴尬的关系，莫德里奇相当正儿八经地组织了几场会议，有书记员出席的那种，但是很显然没有人会在自己的立场上做出任何让步，卢卡·莫德里奇近乎崩溃地揪扯着自己的金色长发，最后以掀桌作为会议落幕的结语。  
好吧，好吧。他嘟囔着，你们这些混蛋，愿意这样想就这样想吧，坚持做自己，是吧？很好，迟早有一天我要让马特奥给我养老，你们就自己玩蛋去吧。日你们的，干。  
马特奥·科瓦契奇自己也不知道为什么有一段时间内来自拉基蒂奇和乔尔卢卡的目光那么炽热且意味深长，稚气未脱的年轻人捧着打赌赢来的汉堡肉罐头，吧嗒吧嗒吃得满脖子满嘴都是油，达尔马提亚犬绕着他疯狂打转，妄图舔到流出罐外的咸鲜味肉汤。  
“听着，拉基蒂奇。”乔尔卢卡说道，他对伊万从来都不亲密，永远都正经地称呼对方的姓氏，在愤怒时会背地里骂姓拉基蒂奇的臭小子，或者拉基蒂奇家的蠢儿子（以显得他辈分比拉基蒂奇高，一种诡异的不知来源的自尊心）， “我刚回来，我很累了。你不能……就这么用Luciano的电话打给我。”  
这很怪。或者说太尴尬了。  
“出了一些状况。”拉基蒂奇又重复了一遍，听筒应该是离他远了些，乔尔卢卡听到沙沙的电波中传来的轻声的宛如窒息的抽噎声，和近乎难以辨别内容的呢喃，“我从来没有见过他这样。”  
他本来打算早餐时再和莫德里奇谈越南人的事，现在看来这个话题不能拖延到明早再议了。  
“给我一点时间。”乔尔卢卡说道，“在那之前，他让你做什么，你就照做。”

早些时候，卢卡·莫德里奇的异常状态来的迅猛，让伊万猝不及防。在庆功会上他听到越南人自杀的消息从维达嘴里蹦出来，这次让乔尔卢卡带着人以武装押送贵重文件的借口去越南人的地盘，维达是他们的后援联络员，大概是喝得太多，维达忘了乔尔卢卡的嘱咐，说漏了嘴。莫德里奇嘴角的笑容蓦然消失，当他回过神，装着所剩不多的啤酒的搪瓷杯已经在地板上摔出了好几个坑洼。拉基蒂奇一直追到舱室里去，方才看清楚那张写满了失败、厌弃和狂怒的脸。  
舱室里一向被规整得有条不紊的私人用品被一股脑地扫到地板上，莫德里奇用拳头砸向他挂在墙壁上的地图，把用来固定住那些资料卡片的图钉往木板上一拳一拳钉进去，直到被拉基蒂奇从后方拉住手腕阻止。  
“究竟是怎么了。”  
“我判断失误了，Raketa。是我的错。”低沉的嗓音被无边的恐惧添上颤抖的添加剂，诡骗师的棋盘里混入了其他的不明要素，毁掉了他的所有计划，这是他大意轻敌的后果，完全只是他一个人的错。现在他是船长，是带着一班团队一起在全新的，被称作蛮荒之地也不为过的岛屿开辟新天地的负责人，孩童般的恶戏如果实施得好，那便是值得传颂称赞的奇策，可是其中任何一环出了岔子，都有可能将同伴的生命置于万劫不复。卢卡抱着脑袋，他无法控制自己不去因为越南人的死亡而暴怒，也无法控制脑内不断地涌现出Solokovi号倾覆在婆罗洲深不见底的泥沼中的绝望景象。  
克罗地亚人看上了那片渔村，认为那将会是上佳的深水港，但是莫德里奇并不想要这片区域原来的话事人的命，他们的人数太少了，没有地头蛇的遮掩直接暴露在光天化日之下并不是一个好主意。越南人的死将这一切愿景完全撕裂。  
他需要被惩罚。事情不该是这样的。暂时的好的结果代表不了什么。他想要的东西在未来很远很远的地方。  
“Mateo的母亲把他交给我，不是为了让我两年后捧一盒骨灰还给她的。”莫德里奇依然懊恼地揪着头发，他和自己较劲到了一种无人能够插手的地步，即使是拉基蒂奇也做不到，那种对所有人负责的责任心从很久以前就有了，“Raketa，我犯错了。”  
拉基蒂奇愣住了。过了一小会儿，在莫德里奇等得有些不耐烦，抓住T恤下摆的时候，他才回过神。  
“如果这是你想要的。那会……很疼。”  
没有爱抚，也没有亲吻，和他们平常的做爱完全不同。即使船长的舱室排气排热的功能要比普通船员的舱室好上那么一些，过于草率的润滑和扩张也使体感温度达到了一个几乎不可思议的高度——很遗憾，即使是那样，也无法掩盖住痛感。拉基蒂奇在莫德里奇咬紧牙关，双颊紧绷，额头上渗出豆大的汗珠时尝试过舔掉那几滴，他一靠近，后者就反应极大地向身后的空间闪躲，肢体语言从内而外地散发出拒绝的意味，拉基蒂奇收获了情理之中的惊叫和痛呼，没有手臂的帮扶和支撑，他们接触的地方就只有艰难地相互楔合的下体，卢卡近乎是完全放弃了似的，一声不吭，任由重力带着全身的体重一丝丝破开身体内部，双手垂在身体两侧，只有在难以忍耐时才会极其迅速地握成拳，又慢慢放开。他拒绝去看拉基蒂奇，这件事无关爱意和欲望，拉基蒂奇现在的表情一定会让他心软到不忍心让这件事再这样继续下去。  
“我……”  
“别说你做不到。只是，就只是，使用我，别那么在乎我，好吗？”  
“你知道现在只是在发泄怒火，对吧？其实那，并没有什么用处。”  
也没有任何好处。  
“……我知道的。Raketa，但是……”即便不得不用手臂遮住双眼，身体内部的触感却是最诚实的，擅长欺诈的魔术师也无法说服自身忽略掉最能让他感到愉快的那一点被触碰时生成的快感，在一切开始时他还觉得自己能一直坚持着直着腰，用仅仅作为一件器物被使用的屈辱和不快洗刷掉脑子里顽固残留的挫败和恐惧，擅长做局的人反而落入他人的局，那种感觉真的是太糟糕了——卢卡·莫德里奇开始呜咽，从牙缝里漏出几声呻吟，拉基蒂奇见他像是受到了巨大惊吓一般用手掌捂住嘴巴，圆睁着的眼睛近乎充血，在昏暗的房间里明亮炽热到吓人的地步，相当无奈地笑了起来。  
“放轻松，放轻松。”他靠近过去，在被汗水打湿成一绺一绺的金色长发旁边小声说着荤话，“你夹得我很疼，这可爽不了。”  
卢卡又呜咽了一声，像是什么小动物被捏住了要害的后颈皮。

事情并没有因为一次释放而有任何转好的迹象。拉基蒂奇从湿暖的甬道中退出来，他的卢卡依然在固执地拒绝着所有的亲昵和安慰，动作极其僵硬地爬到床角，夹在枕头、和船舱的墙壁之间；理智在此时是完全不存在的，大概有一部分是酒精的作用，剩下的则是十分活跃的思维带来的后遗症，追求完美到极致而现实有落差本是人之常情，可是聪明人总会认为自己可以做得比普通人更多更好。  
还不够，还不够。卢卡的眼神这样告诉拉基蒂奇，还不够痛，所以那些负面情绪的废料依然依附在他的脑子上，如同雨林中的水蛭，让他的痛苦绵延不绝，可是对于拉基蒂奇来说，被强迫着做出任何可能伤害到莫德里奇的行为，本来就极其难以想象。  
韦德兰·乔尔卢卡进到舱室里，丢给他的就是这么一副古怪的互相对峙的场面。船长的舱室里书籍纸笔情报资料旅行的纪念品七倒八歪地砸在地板上，拉基蒂奇伸出手，却只能停在半空中，而他的卢奇亚诺则半蜷着，像极了乔尔卢卡撞破了尚未来得及发生的施暴现场。然而他知道得相当清楚，莫德里奇的脾气可没有表面上看上去的那么好，曾经他们喜欢的餐具套组也经历过粉身碎骨。  
乔尔卢卡叹了口气，他弯腰去捡翻倒在地上的那盒图钉，还没人踩上去真是万幸。一粒一粒细小尖锐的物件重新回到纸盒里，一起放回书桌上的还有在南非停留时卢卡买的公鸡木雕，只是因为觉得有趣而被买下，被涂成黑色的审美奇葩的装饰因为重重跌落而断了脚。比起拉基蒂奇，韦德兰·乔尔卢卡所拥有的，和莫德里奇共同成长的记忆是绝无仅有的宝贵财富，他知道莫德里奇那双被莫名的、按照道理不该出现的恐惧攫住的灰褐色眼睛在看什么。  
一场很久以前的葬礼。  
他得帮着莫德里奇把那场葬礼重新埋葬。  
一管看不出是什么的深色油膏被丢到床上。  
“涂在你喜欢的地方，拉基蒂奇。”乔尔卢卡示意道。

被涂在身体内部的时候，莫德里奇终于开始小声哭泣，他倒吸着冷气，在他身后抱着他的拉基蒂奇动作稍作停顿，只是在被油膏光顾过的肩膀上落下一个吻，便继续格外细致地照顾起内壁的每一寸。他没法合上嘴去吞下唾液，查理的手指留在他的后槽牙上，耐心地按压着一粒粒牙齿，就像是掮客在检查送到马厩中的驮兽。好渴啊，他从喉咙里咕哝着，好渴啊。  
身体像是不再属于他。气味古怪的油膏挥发在空气中，但是被皮肤吸收的那些成分像是烧得赤红的铁锁，让一切都燃烧起来。即便是最轻柔的触碰也像是往伤口上撒盐那般残忍，可是大脑又明明白白地在传达出下体被手指翻搅的触感，甚至发出了下流的水声。重新兴奋起来的前端也没有被遗忘，被过量的快感烧得几乎忘记了这个晚上早些时候发生了什么的莫德里奇本能地想要蜷缩起来，用手去抚慰硬得发痛的肉块，他没时间去指控拉基蒂奇的坏心眼了。  
为什么……手动不了了？直到被放倒，跪在床单上，直面乔尔卢卡的时候，莫德里奇都没能反应过来，他迷迷糊糊地被人揪着头发，被引领着用嘴巴去取悦，他不是第一次和查理这么做，他很乐意，只是，没有手臂的支撑，被快感刺激到几乎瘫痪的腰肢实在是难以继续支持身体。  
莫德里奇呛咳了起来。这副身体不像是他的，缠绕他一整晚的噩梦被混沌的黑色潮水一波一波地打湿淹没，他想要被什么东西粗暴地撕裂，一直被撑得满满当当，一粒沙子都不能再填进来，一直这样下去，那种渴求甚至扼住了他的咽喉，往他的胃袋里伸，想就这么把他从内到外都彻底掏空。只剩一个空荡荡的躯壳，或许愤怒和恐惧会因此就这么离开，去祸害其他人——死掉的人是不会有情绪的。卢卡·莫德里奇抬起昏沉沉的脑袋，他终于松开了一直和伊万紧握的双手，终于清醒过来。他想吐。为了可能的，命运不掌握自己手中的未来，他为这恐慌而动摇到了这么不堪的地步。  
“真是乱七八糟的，不是吗，Luciano？”  
“是这样。”为什么查理会出现在这里，莫德里奇已经不想去深究了。很显然用伏特加混啤酒不是什么谁都能接受良好的饮料，倒不如说这个晚上都是乱七八糟颠三倒四的记忆闪回，他总觉得自己又站在了达沃·苏克和兹沃尼米尔·博班的墓碑前，然后是更早一些的事，他像只牲口似的被人用审视的目光打量，钢笔戳在他的肩膀上让他转身，好让他们去看清楚这个瘦小的男孩被宽大松垮的衣裤包裹着的骨架有多细弱，足以打扮成一个女孩的样子——  
“罗马教廷有娈童的传统，唱诗班里现在还有阉伶呢。”那些讨论的声音并不会因为他还在场就避讳什么，那时候他们都还只是很小的孩子，被国家收养，有面包吃，就已经心满意足，不应该去要求太多，“只是一个手术而已。”  
可是我知道你们想要我做什么。他瞪大了眼睛，反驳的声音太过微弱，也没有任何说不的立场，他还太小太弱了，不会有人把一个谁也不知道未来会死在哪里的小孩当回事。除了兹沃尼米尔。  
“那我们和我们的敌人有什么区别？”面目已经和他被土壤分解的遗体一样模糊的男人在他面前蹲下来，“难道让克罗地亚的儿子穿上裙子，让克罗地亚的女儿拿起枪支，帝国主义就会自动瓦解吗？”

……真是乱七八糟的。  
被抱起来之后莫德里奇才意识到身下已经完全湿透了，他从来都不知道自己能流出那么多体液来，或许也跟那些奇奇怪怪的油膏有什么关系，出于对自己身体负责的态度，或许明天需要让雷比奇先检查一下那东西究竟是什么才好。  
再次被进入的时候，卢卡不再像早些时候那么抗拒身体接触了，被操弄得足够松软的后穴恬不知耻地将拉基蒂奇吞吃得足够深，油膏中催情的成分令敏感度被放大到极致，即使是肌肉因为呼吸而产生的最轻微的位移，都能让闭紧的牙关中漏出无节制的欢愉的叹息。想要更多的触碰，想要更多的爱抚，也想要更多的亲吻，快感将尘封许久偶尔泄露的不快洗刷覆盖，背肌倚靠着拉基蒂奇的胸膛，就连心跳的震颤仿佛也是以情话的音节断句传递过来，他合上眼，摇着头，拒绝在查理靠近时去想象还能更加乱七八糟的自己是什么样子。  
“那是不可能做到的。Vedran，你想让我死吗？”  
“……你究竟在想什么？”  
“我可不同意！”  
代表着拒绝和否定的声音一前一后地响起，乔尔卢卡用食指和中指夹住了卢奇亚诺的鼻子，逼着后者不得不张口呼吸，他半是无奈半是好笑地看着一脸局促不安，想要向身后瑟缩，却因为那个讨厌的拉基蒂奇的关系只能僵在原地动弹不得的竹马，摇了摇头。  
“你不会知道我有多爱你这古怪的小脑瓜，Luciano，你总能给我带来别样的惊喜。每一天，都有新的惊喜。”  
莫德里奇支支吾吾地辩解着，大概是“我只是聪明并不古怪”之类的，因为被捏着鼻子，连低沉的嗓音都变得滑稽，他挥动手臂，仿佛这样就可以使时间快速流动，好让他能把这个被酒精、翻卷涌出的梦魇和纵欲完全填满的夜晚跳过去，太阳总会升起，可是熬过黎明亦是不易。韦德兰·乔尔卢卡好整以暇地看着他的竹马重新捡拾回那个羞涩温和的本性，因为回想起了一切而无地自容，甚至将目光投向舷窗外计算起此时起身跳窗跳海逃跑的可能性时，在拉基蒂奇毫无震慑力的威胁目光中弯腰亲吻了他的卢奇亚诺。

“我发现，马特奥胖了。”  
“我觉得背后是美国人搞的鬼……什么？”  
“马特奥胖了。”  
早餐时，就在乔尔卢卡将他在越南人的地盘上的发现一条一条说给他们的船长听的时候，盯着餐厅门口陷入沉思的小个子船长突然跳了起来。他扑向了捧着水果罐头舔糖水的年轻人，毫无防备的小伙子呆愣愣地任由口袋里的纸钞被无情地搜刮走。  
“船上禁止开赌局！我说过很多次了！”  
人声鼎沸的餐厅瞬间安静了下来。下一秒，出口处挤满了试图逃离船长制裁的乘员。

END（？）


End file.
